


Convince Me

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shopping, uke!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus convinces Alec to go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

Soft kisses rained gently upon Magnus' cheekbones, warm familiar lips traveling down his jaw to the arch of his neck. They pressed gently to the skin right above his collarbone, warm breaths casting over tanned skin and sending small shivers down the Warlock's back as he sighed happily, nuzzling his face into his bedmate's shoulder.

"Magnus…" The lips were at his ear now, teeth taking his lobe into a gentle mouth and sucking softly. "Magnus, my love, wake up…"

The Warlock moaned, arms and legs tightening around the voice's owner. It was clear as to what his answer was to _that_.

A low chuckle sounded in his ears; there was a soft tisk.

"Magnus," That deep voice was firmer now, confident even. It knew how to get what it wanted. "You need to get up."

He let out a whine in reply, burying his face into Alec's neck to place pleading kisses to the skin just below his strong jaw.

"Didn't you want to go shopping?"

Tanned hands twitched. "…Your argument is invalid." Magnus murmured, inhaling his lover's scent.

Of course, Alec knew he was completely aware now.

"Oh?" The Shadowhunter questioned, warm hands traveling up and down a slender chest, fingers barely brushing against soft skin in teasing touches.

Magnus shivered.

"Even if _I_ were to go with you?"

Slowly, eyelids that were devoid of any make-up peeled back, gold/green cat eyes staring up at Alec suspiciously. "…Really?"

Alec laughed, a hand rising to bury itself into silken locks. He twisted a single strand around his index finger. "Yes, _really_. Of course, you'll have to convince me first." Pink lips curled up into a slow smirk.

Magnus' eyes dilated, a cheshire grin transforming his face. The look he gave his lover was positively _predatory_.

"Mmm… I think that that can be arranged, lover." He shifted, straddling his Shadowhunter's waist as he leered down at him.

"Is that so?" Alec teased, hands automatically going to cut hips, fingers splayed and thumbs rubbing in gentle circles. "It won't be easy, you know." He warned, eye glinting playfully. "I _hate_ shopping after all."

Magnus laughed excitedly, pupils blown wide as he gazed down at his Shadowhunter. "I think I'm up for the _challenge_." He ground his hips down, relishing in the strangled moan he got in reply, naked flesh sliding against naked flesh.

"Then convince me, lover."

And Magnus proceeded to do just that.


End file.
